Holiday
by evils-roses
Summary: Kanda vit sa vie tranquillement, sans que rien ne perturbe son petit univers. Mais il fallait bien que son ami d'enfance revienne lui dire bonjour pour changer tout ça ! Tranche de vie/ yaoi/ hors contexte
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Evils-roses, encore et toujours ^^"

**Titre **: Holiday

**Genre : **Yaoi/ romance ( le truc mièvre XD )

**Note : **Bonjour, bonjour, j'upload enfin cette fic sur , mais sachez que je l'ai entamé il y a environ 2ans et qu'elle était disponible sur mon blog... blog que je n'actualise plus par ailleurs. enfin, bref, je l'ai relu vite fait, mais il se peu que des fautes se soient encore glissées entre les lignes ^^ en tout cas, j'upload cette fic deux fois par mois ^^ donc rendez vous Lundi en 15 ^^

**CHAPITRE 1**

Je ressemble indubitablement à une fille. J'ai des cheveux noirs beaucoup trop longs, un visage fin comme il se doit pour l'asiatique que je suis, et malgré mes efforts je n'arrive pas à augmenter ma masse musculaire, ce qui fait que je suis mince et qu'invariablement les gens m'appellent mademoiselle. J'ai beau être de mauvaise humeur les trois quart du temps et les envoyer voir ailleurs si j'y suis, rien y fait. Voilà en gros à quoi je ressemble, et si on devait le résumé en quelques mots cela donnerait quelque chose comme : un jeune homme de vingt ans étrangement androgyne.

Je m'appelle Kanda Yû, je vis dans une petite ville balnéaire à un cinquantaine de kilomètres de Kobe, j'habite dans un petit appartement bon marché situé sur les hauteurs de la ville, et de la baie vitrée du salon je peux voir la ville s'étendre jusqu'à la mer étincelante.

Je vis seul, parce que je ne vois pas l'interêt de vivre avec les autres, je tiens plus que tout à conserver ce silence ouaté et cette atmosphère paisible qui règne dans la pièce principale quand elle est illuminée par les rayons rasant du soleil couchant. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été plus ou moins seul. Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de parents proches, pas vraiment d'amis non plus, pas de petite copine et même pas de poisson rouge. Je n'ai pas de souvenirs précédent mes dix ans, je ne me souviens pas de mes parents, je ne sais pas si j'avais des frères et des soeurs, on m'a trouvé sous le porche d'un temple trempé jusqu'à l'os avec une vilaine plaie à la tête. Personne ne m'a chérché, aucune annonce n'a été faite dans les journaux. Si l'on avait voulu de moi, peut être que ces personnes auraient essayé de me retrouver, mais rien. Je ne suis pas triste pour autant, en fait je m'en fiche un peu, voir même royalement, je n'aime pas regarder en arrière, et pour ce que j'y vois il vaut mieux, pour moi, que je reste les yeux rivé sur l'horizon. Les moines qui m'ont trouvé mon placé dans un orphelinat de la ville. C'est là bas que j'ai vécu pendant huit ans avant de m'installer seul. Actuellement j'étudie dans l'université de la ville et je fais des petits boulots par-ci par-là, ça ne me rapporte pas grand chose, mais je n'ai pas besoin énormément non plus. En fait je suis un modèle de vie spartiate, je me contente du stricte minimum. Enfin, bref, je vis ma vie tranquillement et je ne demande rien de plus, parce qu'ou font je n'ai pas besoin de plus. J'ai des habitudes et je m'y tiens, je ne sors quasiment pas, sauf pour étudier ou pour travailler, le reste du temps je lis, j'écoute de la musique, ou je vais faire du sabre sur la plage, je ne demande rien à personne et tout va pour le mieux dans mon monde à moi.

Voilà à quoi ressemble mon existence paisible dans ce monde perpétuellement en mouvement. Du moins ça y ressemblait jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne perturber ma quiétude, enfin je devrais dire, jusqu'à ce qu'IL vienne perturber ma quiétude. Ça a commencé il y a un mois environ...

_Un mois plus tôt._

Je levais les yeux vers le ciel. Il était d'un pourpre incandescent et s'étalait dans le lointain comme une mer écarlate. Je l'observai un instant, bercé par l'écho des vagues se brisant sur la grève en un doux murmure. Je pris une grande inspiration et rengainait mon shirasaya d'un geste sec. Un vent frais et léger, porta vers moi l'odeur iodé du large, et un sentiment de plénitude m'envahit comme l'écume vient lécher les récifs. Je restai là encore un moment à contempler ce monde paisible, mais déjà le soleil retombait dans la mer comme une lourde pierre précieuse, glissant dans un univers froid et obscure. Il était temps pour moi de rentrer, me changer pour aller travailler. J'étais de service cette nuit, dans un restaurant, salon de thé, sur la place principale, qui était envahit par les touristes quand les beaux jours approchaient... Je soupirai et quittai la plage déserte sur laquelle j'avais l'habitude de m'entrainer. C'était une petite crique coincé entre deux falaises enfoncée derrière un bois de pins et de conifères. Très peu de touristes connaissaient cet endroit et, le plus souvent ils se décourageaient devant la marche à faire avant d'accéder à ce petit paradis, si bien que le plus souvent, je ne croisais que des vieilles ou des pécheurs. Je gravi le chemin qui remontait jusqu'au bois et récupérai mon vélo que j'avais laissé là. Il me fallut un bon quart d'heure pour arriver enfin sur la route qui longeait la pinède. Là, j'attendis le tramway à l'arrêt Zoukibayashi ( nda: ce qui signifie petit bois ou taillis ) Il n'y avait personne à part moi, la route était déserte et je pouvais entendre au loin le chuchotis de la mer, tandis que les cigales entamaient leur concerto estival. La navette arriva peu de temps après. Elle traversa les calmes quartiers résidentiels avant de pénétrer dans le centre ville en effervescence, des lampions étaient accroché partout dans les rues et il flottait dans l'air une odeur de vacances. Les rumeurs des passants me parvenait à travers les vitres ouvertes du tram. Je me contentai de regarder par la fenêtre un peu songeur. Il y avait à cette période de l'année quelque chose d'intemporel, on croisait des gens en kimonos et en gétas et lorsque le festival médiéval battait son plein on avait l'impression d'avoir changer de dimension, le monde devenait anachronique et décalé, coloré et un peu agaçant. Je descendis à l'arrêt « Koyama »(nda: ce qui signifie colline ) et gravi la longue montée que mon immeuble surplombé. Je traversai le petit parc de la propriété, saluai vaguement Melle Lotto qui tentait de sortir les poubelles sans en mettre partout. Miranda Lotto était une jeune femme un peu étrange, très maladroite et très bruyante, elle s'était installés ici avec son fiancé et depuis leur arrivée le voisinage était beaucoup moins tranquille. Cependant je ne lui prêtai guère d'attention. Je déposai mon vélo à la conciergerie et montai jusqu'au troisième étage. Mon appartement se trouvait tout au bout de l'immeuble et mis à part un vieil homme inoffensif je n'avais pas de voisins encombrant. Il était un peu à l'écart et il était la porte d'entré de mon monde. Dés que je franchissais cette porte j'avais l'impression de me couper de la réalité, je pouvais pénétrer dans cet univers en toute tranquillité, rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, j'aimais cette douce solitude, et je refusai catégoriquement que quelqu'un vienne ici, c'était mon monde à moi ! Et je le prenais presque comme une violation de mon être le plus profond. Je tirais la clé de mon sac et m'apprêtai à la tourner dans la serrure quand je me rendis compte que la porte était déjà déverrouillée. Je fronçai les sourcils et ouvris doucement la porte. Je me mis en garde et tirais lentement la lame de mon shirasaya de son fourreau. Il y avait trois paires de chaussures dans l'entrée, preuve que les intrus étaient à peu prés civilisés, cependant je n'étais pas sûr d'apprécier l'intention. Je m'avançai sur la pointe des pieds, j'avais à peine fait deux mètres qu'une silhouette entra dans mon champ de vision, sans réfléchir je me fendis de tout mon long. La silhouette poussa un cris de surprise et je m'arrêtais net.

« - TOI ? M'étonnais-je en haussant les sourcils, cependant je ne rangeais pas ma lame.

« - Ou.. Oui, oui, c'est moi... Tu pourrais... Baisser... ta lame... s'il te plais.

Supplia Lavi. Cela devait faire entre deux et trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. Il était toujours aussi roux, toujours aussi borgne et il avait toujours l'air aussi stupide. Il était blanc comme un linge et transpirait à grosses gouttes, quelques mèches rousses retombaient sur son visage. Je fronçais les sourcils et le décisageais avec aimosité. Que pouvait-il bien faire ici ? Et comment était-il entré. Je n'avais donné à personne le double de ma clés, et les rares personnes qui connaissaient mon adresse évitaient soignesement de venir. Pour à peu prés les même raison qui avaient failli couter la vie à cet imbécile présent chez moi. Nous restâmes immobile durant un petit moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine s'élève en pronvenance de la cuisine.

"- Lavi tout va bien ?

L'interessé hôcha lentement la tête alors que l'autre intrus entrés dans mon champs de vision. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'année environ, mince les cheveux mis long avec une paire de lunettes rectangulaires posées sur le bout de son nez fin et acquillin.

"- Komui... Murmurais je, ou plutôt vociférais-je alors qu'un sourire stupide s'étirait sur son visage.

"- Kanda ! Tu es rentré !

Je rengainais ma lame en le regardant méchamment.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose pour se défendre lorsque sa soeur, une jolie brune possédant de longues couettes habilement peignait surgit à son tour dans le hall d'entrée qui ressemblait de plus en plus a la salle principale d'un salon de thé à la mode.

"- Vous allez vous calmer tout les deux, vous voyez bien que vous l'ennuyez ! Intervint-elle en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu trop serieux pour ses dix huit ans. Il y eut un moment de silence et tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon sur la table de laquelle était posé une théière et quatre tasse.

"- Désolée, dit Lenalee, je ne voulais pas t'embêter mais j'ai fait du thé en attendant.

Je ne répondit rien et m'assis à la table avec un ronchonnement de mécontentemment.

"- Ne fais pas cette tête Yuu-chan ! s'exclama Lavi avec un sourire niais plaqué sur le visage. Je lui lançai un regard noir et dévisageai Komui.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites chez moi ?

Lenalee s'assit à son tour et me fit un sourire rassurant. visiblement c'était elle qui allait parler, et je preferais que ce soit elle. C'était la seule à pouvoir me parler sans que je m'énerve.

"- En fait on est venu pour te demander un service.

"- C'est non. Répliquais je catégorique sans lui laisser le temps de terminer ses explications. elle poussa un petit soupir.

"- Je me doutais bien, mais il n'y a que toi alors...

"- Moi pour quoi ?

"- M'héberger pendant les vacances d'été ! Intervint Lavi avec son éternelle sourire. Je fronçais les sourcils.

"- Et vous croyez sincèrement que je vais accépter.

"- En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix. Soupira Komui. Il n'y a plus de place à l'orphelinat et le conseil d'administration refuse qu'on héberge des majeurs, même si ce sont d'anciens pensionnaires.

Lavi, Lenalee et moi avions vécu dans le même orphelinat jusqu'à ce que Lavi se fasse adopter quatre ans plus tôt par un vieil homme grincheux qui se disait son grand père. Depuis il revenait épisodiquement pour revoir ses anciens "camarades".

"- Et pourquoi moi ?

"- Et bien, tu as un appartement, tu travail, tu as une sitation stable. Se contenta de répondre Komui avec serieux.

"- C'est hors de question. Tranchais je. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partager mon quotidien avec quelqu'un et encore moins avec lui. Ce n'était pas que je ne l'aimais pas, c'était pire, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Je n'avais pas envie qu'on reste chez moi, qu'on vive avec moi. Je ne possédais pas grand chose, mais je tenais plus que tout à ma tranquillité et ma liberté de mouvement.

"- Kanda... supplia Lenalee... C'est une situation provisoire.

"- Je n'en ai rien à faire. Et puis d'abord pourquoi est ce qu'il est revenu ? Crachais je agacé.

"- He ! Parle pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là ! S'exclama le concerné outré. Je ne lui prêtais aucune attention et restais fixé sur Komui.

"- Lavi vient faire ses études à la fac de journalisme de la ville à la rentré, et en attendant qu'il ait un logement universitaire il restera ici. C'est non négociable.

Je marmonnais un juron fleuri et Lenalee me lança un regard courroucé. Il y eut un long moment de silence. je ne voulais pas céder, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix non plus... Finalement je soupirais et haussais les épaules.

"- Je suppose que quoi que je dise ça ne changera rien alors...

"- COOL ! Yuu-chan ! on va bien s'amuser !

"- Crève !

"- Kanda ! s'exclama Lenalee.

"- Ok ok j'ai compris. Je vais faire la babysitter mais si il lui arrive quelque chose je suis pas responsble.

Komui frappa dans ses mains.

"- Bien c'est réglé ! Lenalee on y va, on ne va pas laisser Allen seul s'occuper du service de la cantine.

Ils se levèrent et s'inclinèrent avant de sortir. Je les regardais partir, interdit. Les vacances d'été allez être longue... Trés longue.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Evils-roses, votre dévouée vampire

**Titre **: Vacation.

**Genre : **Yaoi/ romance ( le truc mièvre XD )

**Note : **Aurais je deux jours de retards ? Non Non c'est faux ! Enfin bref merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic ! N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews si vous lisez ^^ histoire que je me fasse une idée de ce que vous en pensez en bien ou en mal ! sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Une bonne journée et à dans deux semaines !

**Chapitre 2**

La porte se ferma avec un claquement sec. On aurait dit le bruit sinistre de la fatalité se fracassant sur le sol. A la réflexion, c'était sans doute un bruit bien plus atroce puisque qu'il signait un mois et demi de calvaire. Un mois et demi au supplice de devoir partager la seule chose qui me tenait plus ou moins à cœur : ma tranquillité. Il y a toute sorte de tranquillité : il y a la tranquillité au sens le plus commun, à savoir ne pas être dérangé et la tranquillité au sens plus métaphorique qui aurait pu s'imager comme l'étendu lisse d'un lac souterrain. Voilà, j'étais dans un lac souterrain vaste et vide, dans une sorte de cocon où mes émotions nageaient entre deux eaux sans jamais déborder, sans jamais se montrer plus violentes qu'elles ne le devaient. Mes pensées pouvaient y stagner un long moment sans que rien ne les trouble. Ainsi, je pouvais vivre sereinement sans regarder ni le passé, ni le présent, je n'avais qu'à me concentrer sur un bout de l'avenir et c'était amplement suffisant. Mais voilà, cette porte se refermait lourdement et la surface de mon lac souterrain se ridait de profonds cercles concentriques qui partaient du centre pour devenir des vagues sur la berge de pierres froides. Je me retournai et observai un instant le caillou qu'on avait jeté au fond de mon lac.

Lavi ne souriait plus, il me dévisageait. Son unique œil vert était posé sur moi, avec à peu près autant d'intérêt qu'un cloporte sur une branche. Un peu comme si il regardait une émission sur la reproduction des insectes sur une quelconque chaine culturelle.  
Je poussai un soupir et me levai. De toutes façons je ne pouvais rien faire de plus, j'étais pieds et poings liées, ligoté, saucissonné et jeté dans un caniveau.  
« - Yuu-chan ?  
« - Je vais prendre une douche, répondis-je sans me retourner.

Avec un peu de chance, lorsque je sortirais, il aurait disparu. Un peu comme un mauvais rêve qu'on chasse en soufflant dessus. Je me déshabillai et me glissai sous l'eau chaude, terriblement chaude. J'avais l'impression que mon corps se dissolvait dans le siphon de la baignoire, comme si je faisais peau neuve, à la manière d'un serpent se débarrassant de sa mue. Mais à l'inverse de ces reptiles j'avais la sensation d'être encore à l'étroit, piégé dans cette camisole de chaire qui m'empêchait de me mouvoir correctement. Je laissai mon regard se perdre dans la contemplation de l'eau s'écoulant dans la tuyauterie. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, qu'un jour je puisse trouver cela fascinant. La plomberie avalait ma mue et mon passé et moi je restais là debout, nu comme au premier jour en me demandant ce que je pouvais bien faire là. Je poussai un long soupir et me séchai. J'enfilai un t-shirt à manches courtes, un sweat a capuche à carreaux que je ne me souvenais pas avoir acheté, et un pantacourt noir assez large pour que je sois obligé de le resserrer avec une ceinture. De toutes façons, c'était le cas pour les trois quarts de mes pantalons. Je suis plutôt grand pour un japonais lambda ce qui explique sans doute ce soucis vestimentaire qui a le don de m'agacer quand je suis forcé et contraint de m'acheter des vêtements neufs. Je me nouai rapidement les cheveux avec un élastique qui traînait sur le rebord du lavabo et me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Dans le salon, Lavi était avachi sur le canapé, planté devant une émission de divertissement franchement stupide avec d'insupportables présentatrices aux sourires faux et aux éclats de rires aussi désagréables qu'une craie passée sur un tableau d'ardoise. Lavi ne regardait pas vraiment. En fait je me demandais s'il ne fixait pas plutôt le mur derrière la télévision, mais comme son œil unique était posé sur l'écran n'importe qui en aurait déduit qu'il regardait la télévision. Je connaissais Lavi depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que ça ne l'intéressait pas, et qu'il faisait ça par dépit ou par ennui, mais au fond ça revenait exactement au même. Il semblait avoir fait comme moi : il avait déposé le masque sociable de l'abruti de service, de la bonne poire et de « l'ami de tout le monde » pour son vrai visage qu'il me réservait tout spécialement parce qu'il savait que ça avait le don de m'exaspérer. Il était assis là, sans motivation aucune, il n'était là que physiquement, une ombre glissée dans une enveloppe de chaire voilà ce qu'il était. Et il se gardait bien de le montrer aux autres, pour je ne sais quelle raison d'ailleurs. Je l'avais tout de suite remarqué quand nous nous étions rencontrés pour la première fois à l'orphelinat. Alors que tout le monde l'aimait et l'admirait je ne manquais pas une occasion de lui mettre mon point dans la figure et inévitablement nous finissions par nous battre comme des chiens.

Je haussai les épaules et pris un jeu de clés dans un tiroir de la cuisine et les lui envoyai. Il les saisit au vol, légèrement surpris.

« - Je vais bosser.  
« - Ok. Tu rentres tard ?

« - D… d'accord… Bon bah je t'attends pas pour dîner je présume.  
« - Y a de quoi manger dans le frigo.  
« - Super, des sobas et des natos. J'aime le japon.  
« - Tch ! Si t'es pas content va crécher ailleurs.

J'enfilai rageusement mes chaussures et claquai violemment la porte derrière moi. Je grimpai sur mon vélo et descendis à grande vitesse la rue qui menait jusqu'à l'arrêt du tramway. Une brise légère s'était levée et portait l'air frais de la mer. Ici, c'était une petite ville balnéaire, où il n'avait pas été jugé nécessaire de construire des tours de bétons. Elle avait gardé son authenticité et son charme qui plaisaient tant aux touristes. Néanmoins, à la basse saison, elle était d'un morne ennui. Mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais changé cette ville contre une ville plus moderne et plus cosmopolite.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver dans le centre ville. J'enfourchai mon vélo et bifurquai dans une ruelle sombre et peu fréquentée où seuls raisonnaient les cris des enfants jouant entre les vieux immeubles serrés les uns contre les autres. C'était un monde derrière un autre, l'ombre de la ville. Je pédalai jusqu'à la porte de service du restaurant, où, adossé contre un mur, entre la porte et une benne à ordure, un des employé fumait sa cigarette pendant sa pause. Il me salua et je ne lui adressai qu'un vague signe de la tête pour lui dire que j'avais vu, une simple politesse en somme. Je posai ma bicyclette contre le mur et bouclai l'antivol avant de rentrer et de poser mes affaires dans mon casier. Chomesuke entra derrière moi en catastrophe, elle était vraiment remontée.

« - KANDA ! On est débordé ! Tu es en retard ! Active-toi !  
« - J'ai comp…  
« - GROUILLE !

Je soupirai et attachai rapidement mon tablier avant de rentrer dans la salle principale en ébullition. Il y avait beaucoup de monde et effectivement tous les employés étaient débordés. Les habitués avaient fuit la foule en se tassant devant le comptoir, la terrasse était bondée, toutes les tables ou presque étaient occupées. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Vingt heure seize. La soirée promettait d'être longue et fatigante.  
Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque je refermai mon casier pour rentrer. Il restait quelques clients mais deux employés assuraient la relève, il n'y avait donc pas lieu de s'inquiéter.

La nuit était douce et fraiche, la chaleur de la journée s'était évaporée dans les airs et le ciel clair laissait voir le scintillement des étoiles dispersées sur la voûte céleste. Je rentrai sans me presser, sans penser à rien d'autre que mon corps qui pédalait pour me faire avancer. Je restai focalisé sur cet unique mouvement mécanique, lever une jambe et pousser sur l'autre, et ce jusqu'à ce que je distingue la forme sombre de mon immeuble caché derrière les énormes junkobulobas et les cerisiers centenaires.

Je tournai la clé dans la serrure et elle émit un cliquetis satisfaisant. Il régnait dans l'appartement un silence étrange, en suspens, comme si le temps avançait à pas feutrés. Un rayon de lune traversait les rideaux tirés du séjour pour se perdre en forme spectrale sur le mur d'en face. Lavi dormait pelotonné sur le canapé, une couverture rabattue sur les épaules. Sur la table de la cuisine il avait laissé un saladier recouvert d'un torchon. Je soulevai le linge et reniflai le contenu du plat avec méfiance. Puis je me servis de la salade en buvant une bière fraiche. Le silence s'étirait dans la pièce comme un voile opaque qui naissait de l'écart improbable entre le temps et mon existence. Je finis ma bière et mis mon couvert dans l'évier avant d'aller me coucher. Je me déshabillai en quelques secondes avant de me laisser mollement tomber sur mon futon. Dix secondes plus tard, je dormais.

Le matin, je me réveillai à huit heures. Lavi était déjà levé et faisait revenir des tranches de bacon dans une poêle ; une odeur de café s'était lentement répandue dans le salon. Je fronçai le nez, un peu surpris. D'ordinaire, le matin, je ne buvais que mon thé vert accompagné de quelques toast ou d'un bol de riz, et parfois je ne déjeunais pas. Je m'assis à table mal à l'aise.

« - Tu es rentré tard ?  
« - Hum…  
« - C'était dur ?  
« - Hum…

Lavi se retourna et me dévisagea, un sourcil levé.

« - J'essaie de faire la conversation là…  
« - Splendide.

Il poussa un long soupir en marmonnant que je n'avais pas changé malgré le temps, et c'était sans doute vrai, et franchement je n'avais aucune envie de changer.

« - Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? tenta t il une nouvelle fois.

« - Je bosse.

« - ha… j'aimerais qu'on aille à la mer ce matin.

« - vas y.

« - Je voulais qu'on y aille ensemble. Précisa-t-il en posant la poêle sur la table et en récupérant les toasts qui avaient échoué dans le toaster.

« - Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller avec toi.

« - Allez ! On fera comme quand on était plus jeune !

« - Non. Répondis je catégorique en portant ma tasse à mes lèvres. Il soupira comme si il allait sortir de ses gons. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole sa voix tremblait légèrement et ses lèvres étaient crispées en un sourire factice presque obscène.

« - Yu, je te demande juste de m'accompagner à la mer.

« - Et moi je ne veux pas aller à la mer avec toi. C'est sans appel.

Il se releva en frappant les mains sur la table avec une violence surprenante. Je le regardai impassible.

« - Putain ! Kanda je te demande pas la mort ! Ca t'arrive de faire preuve d'un minimum de solicitude et de compassion ! ?

Je ne répondis pas. Ce n'était pas que j'étais touché… mais je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa phrase. Je la tournais dans un sens puis dans l'autre, mais ça ne voulais rien dire pour moi, c'était comme si il avait jeté une pierre au fond d'un puis a sec. Un puis tellement profond que d'en bas il faisait complètement noir et que seul une lucarne de ciel presque irréelle se découpait en un cercle parfait. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas là.

« - Ca te fait tant chier que ça d'être un minimum sociable ? J'en sais rien, je te demande pas de faire un gueule de smiley mais…

J'arrêtai de l'écouter. Je me levai et sorti de la cuisine sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit, la meilleur façon d'avoir ces deux conditions malgré sa présence était de l'ignorer. Il me suffisait d'effacer sa présence de mon esprit, de cette manière il ne pouvait ni m'énerver ni quoi que se soit d'autre. Il m'attrapa violemment par l'épaule. Je réagis au quart de tour, empoignant sa main je le retournais et lui étalai le visage sur la table.

« - Fou moi la paix. J'ai jamais voulu de toi ici pigé !

Il grinça des dents mais n'ajouta rien. Je le lâchais avec dégout et reparti a grandes enjambées. Une fois dans ma chambre je sortis un deuxième futon et le plaçai sous la fenêtre avant de m'habiller. Il n'était que neuf heure, mais travailler serait sans doute toujours mieux que de rester calfeutré avec cet abruti que je ne supportais pas plus de dix minutes par jours.

Quand je revins vers deux heures de l'après midi il était assis devant la table du séjour a rédiger des dossiers d'inscriptions à la fac qui s'empilait sans ordre particulier. Je ne reconnaissais plus l'endroit où je vivais. Je me sentais dépossédé de tout. Je poussai un soupir et grignoter quelques crakers au fromage en buvant une bière. Le silence régnait encore en maître. Un silence profond et pesant. Lourd comme le couvercle d'une pierre tombale.

Je ne restais pas longtemps juste assez pour que le silence devienne assourdissant et aussi insupportable que le brouhaha d'une foule en mouvement.

Je ne déjeunais pas et m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour réviser mes examens. Ce n'était ni passionnant, ni intéressant encore moins motivant, mais il fallait que je le fasse. Autant Lavi était un surdoué, autant ce n'était pas mon cas. Lavi me rejoignit et resta immobile derrière moi en lisant par-dessus mon épaule. Je sentais sa respiration derrière ma nuque et sa chaleur contre mon épaule, cette proximité me mis mal à l'aise. Je m'agitais sur ma chaise et finit par me lever, agacé. Mon désespérant colocataire poussa un soupir et s'étala sur le futon que j'avais sorti à son attention.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et parti me promener sans but. Je marchais. Un pied devant l'autre. Une respiration après l'autre. Le soleil cogné avec violence sur mon crane et m'aveuglait totalement, mais tout était bon pour m'éloigner de chez moi… jamais, au grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé penser ça un jour.

Je errais pendant plusieurs heures sans but précis. Finalement je me retrouvais devant l'établissement où je travaillais et décidais de faire des heures supplémentaires, ce ne pouvait être que bénéfique… Je passais la soirée à répondre aux commandes, vif et discret. Une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans m'interpella en fin de soirée. Je l'avais servis depuis son arrivée presque trois heures plus tôt, mais elle n'avait pas fait mine de vouloir s'en aller. Même si je n'ai pas de _girl-friend, _et je ne faisais rien pour en avoir une, j'ai un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine. Ce devait être encore une fille qui voulait que je sois son copain, séduite par mon côté androgyne. Et comme à mon habitude, je coucherais avec avant de m'en aller au petit matin. Je n'aime pas perturber mes habitudes. Je ne suis pas un Casanova, je suis juste un homme comme un autre, avec certaines pulsions, et certaines envies. De moi-même je n'allais pas chercher de filles, elles venaient a moi et je me contentais d'accepter, en règle générale c'est ce qu'il se passait. La jeune femme devait être une touriste de passage, ses cheveux décolorés en un chatain léger retombé en lourdes boucles sur sa gorge blanche simplement ornée d'un carré de soie bleuté. Elle avait un visage banal mais pas dénué d'un certain charme, elle avait même un très joli sourire. Je m'approchai d'elle.

« - Excusez moi, je prendrais un autre thé si c'est possible ?

« - Bien sûr. Le même ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant avant de me répondre avec un sourire lumineux.

« - Servez moi votre préféré.

J'acquiesçais.

« - Ce sera tout ?

« - hum… je sais que c'est peut être un peu brusque mais…

« - Je finis dans une demi heure.

L'interrompis- je voyant où elle voulait en venir. Elle sembla un peu surprise mais elle reprit bien vite et m'adressa un petit sourire timide. Je lui apportais sont thé et terminer mon service.

Une demie heure plus tard je sortis dans la rue où la jeune femme m'attendait en fumant une _Short hope _dont le paquet écrasé gisait à ses pieds. Elle fit glisser une mèche derrière son oreille, un peu nerveuse. Je ne prononçais pas un mot et marchait à ses côtés jusqu'au _Love Hôtel _le plus proche. Je payais pour trois heures et grimpais dans la chambre en suivant sa démarche sûre et décidée. Pendant qu'elle prenait une douche je me déshabillais et dénouais mes cheveux. La chambre était vide et froide juste bien pour s'envoyer en l'air. Dans cette chambre il n'était pas question d'amour, juste de sexe, de corps qui s'entrelaçaient et se quittaient. Il y régnait un silence étrange et ouaté où les bruits de la ville ne parvenaient pas. Je demeurais un instant immobile plongé dans mes pensées. Elle sorti de la salle de bain simplement vêtue du peignoir blanc prêté par l'hôtel. Elle s'approcha de moi avec langueur et j'attirais son corps svelte et menue contre le mien.

« - Tu fais toujours comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle allongée sur le lit défait en me regardant enfiler mon t-shirt.

« - Comme ça comment ?

« - Accépter de coucher avec une inconnue et partir dés que c'est fini ?

« - Oui. Toujours.

Elle poussa un petit soupir en s'étirant souplement, le drap glissa légèrement sur ses hanches. Elle ferma les yeux un instant puis elle me sourit.

« - Je vois. Je pense que je comprends, je ne suis pas d'ici et je crois que je cherchais quelqu'un pour me donner envie de retourner à ma vie. Voyager n'est vraiment pas fait pour moi.

Je restais silencieux.

« - Je ne suis pas ton sauveur, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, je me fiche de ta vie, et sans vouloir être méchant, mais je me fiche aussi de toi.

« - Je m'en doutais un peu.

Le silence s'installa entre nous. Elle semblait plongée dans une intense réflexion. Je pouvais presque sentir ses pensées frémir dans son esprit. Son visage fin était fermé en une moue d'enfant, et ses boucles décolorées lui donnaient un air de poupée de porcelaine. Je terminais de m'habiller m'apprêter a partir lorsqu'elle me retint par la manche.

« - Est-ce que… est ce que je pourrais te demander un dernier service ?

Je la regardais sans comprendre et hochai la tête. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux.

« - Est-ce que je pourrais t'embrasser ?

Je ne répondis pas surpris, c'était une requêtes étrange.

« - Je suppose que ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Répondis-je avec prudence.

« - D'accord, alors laisses moi faire comme je l'entend. Ferme les yeux s'il te plait.

Je m'exécutais. Elle posa ses mains douces sur mes joues, puis entoura ses bras autour de ma nuque dégageant de longues mèches de cheveux sombre puis elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une infini douceur a laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas. Le baiser dura un temps incalculable. Le temps s'était figé. Lentement. Trop lentement je revins sur terre. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle pleurait.

« - Merci. Murmura-t-elle. J'haussais les épaules et m'inclinais légèrement avant de m'éclipser. Je ne savais pas pourquoi c'était si important elle.

Lorsque je sorti de l'hôtel je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais pas son nom.

_A suivre ! _

_Et voilà mes petits scarabées ! A dans deux semaines ! et on oublies pas les reviews èwé _


End file.
